Shape Wood
Pascin approached his master's threshold, a cosy collection of branches and twigs moulded into the shape of a birdcage that hung suspended a hundred feet above the forest floor. The half-elf once again failing to knock on the exquisitely crafted door, simply placing his hand upon the engraving that adorned it in the correct place so that it swung open smoothly with but the slightest of effort on his part. The door depicted his master's entire life, from his apprenticeship, on to his courtship efforts to win over his love and ending with the lone elf in his cage tending to the saplings of the forest. Pascin smirked at his master as he peered over his spectacles from the swinging armchair, hanging from the ceiling the great wing backed chair was the only piece of furniture not made by the ancient elf, it was a gift from his wife whom he outlived by many lifetimes. "You didn't knock," the elf remarked as he descended from the swinging chair, his arms unfolding from his robes were thin and held close to his body as he came around to his workstation, "not that you ever do anyway." Pascin went to aid his master as he ascended the few steps up to the platform of young saplings they had been working on for the past week receiving a firm strike from his master's cane for his trouble.... School transmutation; Level bard 2, druid 2, ranger 3, sorcerer/wizard 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, DF Range touch Target one touched piece of living wood, changing up to 20 cu. ft. + 5 cu. ft./level of it Duration instantaneous Saving Throw '''Will negates (object); '''Spell Resistance yes (object) Shape Wood ''allows you to alter the form of a piece of living wood into a new form. This spell can be used to bend branches and hollow out trunks to form static furniture or form part of a structure, the wood can be blended together with other pieces of would under the effect of this spell to fuse it along a seam. If this spell is cast on a piece of non-living wood it functions as ''Lesser Shape Wood but with up to 20 cu. ft. + 5 cu. ft./level and cannot target a piece of would any larger and their is no chance that moving parts fail to function as intended. Objects made this way receive a +5 bonus to Craft (Woodwork) Check to assess its quality. To effect a wooden construct, the caster must succeed a on a touch attack made against the creature. On a hit the construct takes 1d6 per caster level (maximum 10d6) and is dazed for one round. It may attempt a Will saving throw to only take half damage and not be dazed. This spell cannot target wood shaped by non-magical means such as the hull of a ship, a chair or a door. The wood must be fallen from a tree or without a purpose as set out by a maker such as a carpenter. It is still capable of targeting magical constructs of wood however, as the spell affects the magic that was used to craft the construct. Lesser Shape Wood School transmutation; Level bard 1, druid 1, ranger 2, sorcerer/wizard 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, DF Range touch Target one touched piece of wood no larger than 10 cu. ft. + 1 cu. ft./level Duration instantaneous Saving Throw '''Will negates (object); '''Spell Resistance yes (object) ''Lesser Shape Wood ''enables you to form one small existing piece of non-living wood into any shape that suits your purpose. While it is possible to make crude coffers, doors, and so forth, fine detail isn't possible. There is a 30% chance that any shape that includes moving parts simply doesn't work. This spell cannot target wood shaped by non-magical means such as the hull of a ship, a chair or a door. The wood must be fallen from a tree or without a purpose as set out by a maker such as a carpenter. Category:Spells Category:Homerules Category:Magic